


Coexistence

by Seira_g



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, same-body tornshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seira_g/pseuds/Seira_g
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the day, Marik had Ryou. They never did anything very exciting. At night, Marik had Bakura. They tried to make things exciting, even if most nights ended up exactly the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coexistence

During the day, Marik had Ryou. They never did anything very exciting. In fact, it was essentially the same routine, day after day. Ryou would wake up about a half hour before Marik would, and make breakfast for the two of them. Then, they would sit at the table together; maybe have some meaningless conversations over eggs and coffee. Marik would offer to cook, even though he knew Ryou would turn him down immediately- he knew how much of a disaster Marik was in the kitchen.

After that, they would move to the couch, and watch TV for an hour or so- or longer, if it captured their interest. But it never lasted nearly as long as either of them would have liked, as Ryou had to leave for his part-time job at the family restaurant down the street, while Marik would leave for his job at the movie theater about an hour later. They never shared more than a quick kiss before they left; nothing special, just enough to get them through the next few hours.

Ryou and Marik would get through their tedious, low-paying jobs, only motivated by the idea that, in a few hours, they would still have an apartment to go back to, even if the heat was messed up and most of their furniture was falling apart. And when they did get home, it was just in time for dinner. Marik didn't want to make Ryou cook more than he had to, so for the most part they ordered take out. There would be more of their idle chit chat, before they moved to the couch once more. Sometimes they would talk about their respective days, but just as often they would read, huddled next to each other yet never speaking a single word.

Ryou loved Marik. And Marik loved Ryou.

Xxx

At night, Marik had Bakura. They tried to make things exciting, even if most nights ended up exactly the same.

It would always start after Ryou fell asleep. Bakura would show up almost in an instant, taking control of the body they shared. His trademark smirk would appear right before he started almost immediately, making no time for talking before pressing a rough kiss against Marik's lips.

Marik would quickly catch on to the idea that his nightly routine had begun, his lips curling upwards into a smile as Bakura pulled apart from him and rose from the couch. He would hold out his hand, grinning as Marik took it in his own, just as he had only hours ago with Ryou. Bakura wouldn't let go, pulling Marik toward the single bed they shared in the next room. They fell onto it together, wasting no more time before continuing their kiss from the minute before. Their mouths melted together as one, before their clothes eventually came off, and  _they_  melted together as one.

Neither one of them would last very long after they were finished. They would get redressed, and there would usually be some meaningless talk between the two, but it was inevitable that, sooner rather than later, they would have to say goodbye to each other until the next evening came. And when that time came, and Marik was asleep, Bakura would place one more kiss on his lover's lips, before relinquishing control back to his sleeping host, who would awaken in the mornings to restart the cycle all over again.

Bakura loved Marik. And Marik loved Bakura.

And Ryou was none the wiser.


End file.
